This study will determine whether outcome differs for a population of spinal cord injury patients, depending upon the acute or emergency course of treatment followed. Acute treatment paths will include EMS services in all cases to be followed by 1) local hospitals, 2) medical center and 3) the crossover path from local to center. Outcome determination will be based upon scale scores for neurological variables, complications, and capacity for performing activities of daily living. A statistical comparison across groups will determine if the treatment path is a significant determinant of outcome. Results are significant from planning and patient routing standpoint.